Broadway Paydirt
by borderlandtvshow
Summary: Miscellaneous in the Trash Pile. American Idiot to Hamilton. Imagine Dragons to ODESZA. Ziva and Tony: Ritalin, grunge, and life. TIVA. One-Shots
1. 21 Guns

Inspired by: "21 Guns" by American Idiot Original Broadway Cast

Episode: Swan Song

In the elevator, alone (again), the pain she felt over and over again rested on her shoulders and crawled along her spine-unwanted and not needed. _She was Mossad, she was a killer._ For a young agent, it took much more than time, it took a part of herself with it. Every strike, every case, wore her down. Tony chased after her after their boss wordlessly communicated him to.

"I don't think I can take anymore" She meant it, God knows she meant it.

 _Grasp for her, any shred of her person that is left, she needs to feel you._ The agent reached for his partner, this woman whose emotions are ripping at the seams. He noticed her eyes, tired eyes with a million reasons to give up…but relentless instead.

Tony took her home that night, unfallen tears she held onto finally fell when he shifted into park outside her apartment building.

"Thank you for driving me home." She rubbed her face, possibly trying to wipe off embarrassment along with remnants of stress.

He sat with persistence, glancing over at her. "Didn't want you to drive yourself…especially tonight."

" _Especially tonight."_ She repeated, unbuckling the seatbelt. _Loneliness will kill you._ _Ask him..._ "Hey… you want to come up for a drink?"

What could be the harm? She's a co-worker, a friend, and a partner through it all. She's a wreck but she couldn't possibly get worse than what was waiting for him. "Sure, boss doesn't expect us back tonight." He turned the car off, following her up to her flat.

They poured another drink to catch up with the rain. The storm outside seamed to accommodate the depth of the situation.

"You need to slow down, Ziva. We're still on call." He reached for the bottle Ziva attempted to pour out but her hands shook too much.

"I'm suffocating myself in this," She wasn't talking about the alcohol. He saw her getting angry at herself. Holding up the bottle, maybe an eighth remained, "Now, _this_ , this _bottle_ , just digs a grave deeper. Hm?" She didn't wait for an answer. "But at least if I die..." She pauses looking to a blank, empty part of the room, "I will be drunk enough to feel no pain."

"Alcohol, cigarettes, Cher tapes…you will still feel what you're drinking to get rid of."

Ziva huffs, "Speaking from experience, Tony?" She rolls her eyes then settles her head in her hands.

"The tapes? No. The alcohol? Yes." He touches her wrist, "You and I are similar in that respect… except _now_ I know drinking your sorrows away helps no one."

Ziva laughs at his seriousness. "Hm, you know, you are right." _Unfortunately he is right._ She straightens herself. "Alright, fine, what do you suggest?"

He leans back in the chair, looks up briefly, shrugs, "Shoot it out", Ziva lifts her head, and a confusion is written across her face. "You heard me." He quickly gets up from the little table, puts on his coat, and looks at Ziva. "Let's go, come on."

 _What the hell is he thinking?_ "Uh, Tony, are you serious?" Noticing a nod from the man, she gets up slowly, urging suspicion.

She grabs her coat, gun, and keys, they look at each other, and out the door they were gone.

"Tony weren't you supposed to take that exit?"

"Nope. Not going to the range."

"Then where-"

He interrupted her "You'll see."

It just turned midnight when they pulled up to a gated road. Ziva had never been to this part of Virginia before, but the journey there seemed simple enough. An exit, one road to another, to a farm road, then to a woodsy area looking like in the middle of nowhere. _A perfect place for a murder. A willing participant liker herself._

He led her through the brush, around large rocks, and trees. Suddenly she saw the white moon glow dancing on water. _A lake? He took me to a lake?_

 _Hopefully she appreciates this._ "Used to come here my first year as an agent, when I needed to escape." He searched for Ziva's face in the low light, he saw a small smile. "It's not the range, but no one is around here for miles."

She walks closer to the water's edge. There was wind in the air that night, chilly but comfortable. Her long hair blew in the wind summoning him to stand beside her. She let out a soft "thank you, Tony."

"No problem." He then asked, "You want to let out a few rounds?"

"Not necessary anymore…"

A tide scattered the light once again. A moment passes.

"It is very peaceful here. _Silent._ " She closed her eyes, letting the wind and occasional sound of a wilderness creature ease her thoughts.

Tony wanted to say something, "Well, I was worried about you."

She breathed slowly, "There is no need to worry about _me_."

He huffed, "But I do." He turned away, Ziva opened her eyes then Tony finishes, " _all of the time._ "

"What do you mean?"

He kicks a rock, "I want you to be at peace, be happy… and..." He pauses, " _we're partners_. It's hard to _forget_ what we…tried."

She understood what he was referring to. The times they were more than friends but less than lovers; clearly _un_ defined. "We cannot-"She stopped her sentence…she didn't believe herself or the rules that restricted them. _We all can die right now, anytime, and you would be with him. My God… "_ Come here."

Tony turned around and walked to her. "Yeah?" She puts her palms on the sides of his face. "Ziva, what are you-" Her lips silenced him. _This is so wrong, we are federal agents, we can't. Oh, but we can, she tastes like perfection._

She breaks away, realizing how real this was, no matter she started it, "I am sorry..." She rubs her arms, calming herself from the sudden heat of their kiss.

"Don't do this… _again._ "

Ignoring his remark, she says, "We should get back. It's late."

 _Don't let her get away. She does this to push you away._ "No!" She swerves around, surprised by his voice. He had her attention, "You make me angry, frustrated, almost on the brink of insanity, senile at times!" She's getting mad at this insulting commentary. " _But_ …you're thoughtful, and take less credit than you deserve, and incredibly beautiful." He halts his steps to observe her behavior.

"We will hurt each other, Tony." She says with pleading eyes, warning him.

"So be it." She wants to say something but closes her mouth to put on a smirk. He walks over to her, inches apart. His face changes from apprehension to contentment; her face does the same. He lightly walks her back towards a neighboring tree, tousles her hair, and leans in to her. She makes up for the distance, three seconds and then their lips touch, as if playing a game of battleship. Both of them taking and giving; it wasn't just time they were taking from each other. _She knows._

 _He knows._ They break away for a second, looking at what they were doing, glancing at each other.

They spend an hour there throwing rocks into the water, telling each other secrets, breaking down walls. Tony gets a call from Gibbs, "backs to work." He puts his arm around her and leads her back to the car.


	2. Not Satisfied

Inspired by: "Satisfied" by Hamilton Broadway Cast

A/N: Getting back to my roots, I wanted to write in screenplay format. I will not do this for any other chapters in the future (unless it gets requested because someone liked it).

FADE IN:

EXT. ISRAEL OLIVE GROVE-DAY

 _In the heat of spring, we see a little girl's back wobbling around the trunk of an olive tree, giggling._

 _She is dressed in a white, thick strapped pinafore._

 **ZIVA (O.S)**

Tali! Neshama.

CAMERA PANS ACROSS THE FIELD TO SHOW DESSERTEDNESS. SILENCE.

 _Ziva crosses over to the little girl._

 **ZIVA**

(With a smile)

Hey Pretty Girl, I found you!

Tali reaches out for her mother. The mother wears a loose patterned headscarf,

green fitted cargo pants, and a light colored v-neck tee.

 **TALI**

Imma. Imma! Tsee-pohr.

 _Ziva looks up at a bird perched up on one of the tree branches. She picks Tali up in her arms._

 **ZIVA**

That is right, Tali. A bird. You know what birds do?

They fly. Fly! (Beat.)

 _Ziva suddenly gets a feeling, a feeling she cannot shake. She looks down upon her child._

 **ZIVA**

(facing the bird)

I really thought I would have more time.

A lot of people may get hurt. You knew that.

 _Ziva takes out her phone and dials a number._

 **TALI**

(Burrowing her face into her mother)

Imma.

 **ZIVA**

(on phone)

It is time-

0700-

Yes,

I too, hope this is the last part.

I'll see you then.

 _Ziva hangs up. She looks at her daughter._

 **ZIVA**

Al tedag. I will see you again. I promise.

(inhales)

Yalla.

DISSOLVE TO:

INT. OFFICE BUILDING, LAMP LIT OFFICE-NIGHT

TWO CHAIRS FACE A WOODEN DESK WITH A COMPUTER TO THE SIDE ON TOP. ON THE LEFT WALL, A FLATSCREEN TURNED ON MUTED TO ZNN.

 _Margaret, Anthony's assistant walks in with a stack of papers and a cup of coffee. She is an older woman with thick rim glasses and her hair up in a loose bun. Her hair is salt and peppered from years of keeping dirty political secrets and working hard. She has an athletic figure for an older woman. Tonight she wears a simple navy blue glenurquhart plaid jacket with a blue button down shirt and white flare pants; she prefers flats for shoes. Her attitude is that of an intelligent spunky professor._

 **MARGARET**

Here are the files you wanted. (hand them over)

You know Kirk asked me what those had to do with

the DoD ongoing investigations.

 **TONY**

What did you say?

 **MARGARET**

I told him to go stick it.

 _Looks at Tony's eyes widen. She huffs._

I'm kidding. I told him that if he had to ask then it's obviously below his pay grade.

 **TONY**

Huh. You know you're not going to make friends that way.

(smiles)

 **MARGARET**

Oo. Mr. DiNozzo. Tsk-Tsk. Not here to make friends.

I've also made that call…the conference is next week set for noon.

 **TONY**

Very good. Thank You.

 **MARGARET**

Sir, if you don't mind, it's getting pretty late.

 **TONY**

(mild surprise, looking at watch)

Oh! And you are right.

I'm sorry… Yesterday I promised you could leave early tonight

 **MARGARET**

I meant that you should go home, get some sleep.

 _Tony looks at her with a side smile suggesting that she should go._

 _Margaret sees a worried friend. Something is bothersome. Margaret knows._

 **MARGARET**

I'm a 59 year old woman, divorced and childless.

I have more guns than items on my bucket list.

I don't need the extra time.

 **TONY**

Damn, devil of a woman!

 _Tony takes a sip of coffee._

It's been a crazy week.

 **MARGARET**

Crazy week? Really Mr. DiNozzo.

You hired me because of my secretarial skills?

(smirks) What a damn shame to waste my brain like that!

 **TONY**

To think I hired you because of your body (laughs)

We both know your position on this specific case.

 **MARGARET**

Ah, Sometimes I feel like you underestimate me.

I may be old, Anthony, but I have a bite with

quite a bit of…influence.

 _Margaret just as when she is about to exit, she turns to Tony._

 **MARGARET**

(Knowledgably) Top file.

I suggest you take a look.

 _Tony walks over to Margaret,_

 _smirking with papers in his hands._

 **TONY**

You remember that story you told me?

About the tortoise and the rabbit.

 **MARGARET**

Mmm…I believe that I told you that in a plead

for you to keep your patience

ENTER: Tali and a young nanny.

 _Tali comes running in. Tony reaches down to pick up_ his giggly little girl.

 **YOUNG NANNY**

I'm sorry Mr. DiNozzo, She just couldn't wait to see you!

Luckily, the guards allowed me to come up here.

Plus, this was already on my way home.

 **TONY**

(eyes wide, smiling)

Hey there little darlin'! Give abba a few kisses!

Hey, how about we build a blanket fort like last week-

 **TALI**

(excited)

And Princess Bride!

 **TONY**

Of Course! (looking over at Margaret) The 1987 Rob Weiner classic. My kid.

 _Tony gives Tali a high-5._

 **TONY**

(To YOUNG NANNY)

I can take it from here. (smiles) You have a good night, Izzy.

YOUNG NANNY EXITS.

 **MARGARET**

The tortoise more than anything had patience. He spent his energy on more important matters.

 **TONY**

(looking at TALI)

More important matters.

(looking at Margaret)

I have to finish this. For her.

 **MARGARET**

I'm sure you are not the only one who feels that way. (beat.)

File.

 **TONY**

As always, Marg.

 **MARGARET**

Have a good night, Anthony.

You are going to need it.

MARGARET EXITS.

 _Tony goes over to his desk to pick up the files recently given to him. He opens the top folder and shifts througha few papers to find a plain silver DVD. Tony looks up with an alert expression._

FADE OUT.

INT. Tony's home office. Dim lighting with only a lamp to cover the dark.

 _Tony is at his computer, he is looking through the files. He takes the DVD and pushes it into his reader slot in the computer._

The doorbell rings.

 _Tony gets up and goes to open the door._

ENTER: ANTHONY DINOZZO SR.

 **DINOZZO SR**

Son! Aren't you going to invite me in?

 _SR. walks in following his son._

 **TONY**

Dad, I wasn't expecting you till tomorrow.

 **DINOZZO SR.**

Well, I was already dressed.

Where's my girl?

 **TONY**

Ah, Tali is sleeping.

Something I should be doing, right now-

 **DINOZZO SR**

Are you OK? If you needs anything-

 **TONY**

Listen, dad, something's going on.

I need you to look after her for me.

You probably had plans but I need this-

 **DINOZZO SR**

Spending time with my only granddaughter? Are you kidding me,

I would love that. As long as I get to spoil her.

(beat.) (puts hand on his sons shoulder) I got this.

 **TONY**

(relieved)

Thank you, dad.

You can make room for yourself in the guest bedroom.

I still haven't totally unpacked from the move.

It'll get there.

I have beer in the fridge…?

 **DINOZZO SR (O.S.)**

Thanks kid but beer is not really my style.

Got some Chardonnay?

 **TONY**

Well, you can get that.

I'm going to be up a little while longer. I'll turn off the lights for you in a bit.

 **DINOZZO SR**

No, that's quite alright.

 _SR walks over to Tony in his home office._

 _He stands by the door._

 **DINOZZO SR**

You know this is quite the little set-up you got here.

 _SR. touches a few object on Tony's desk._

 **TONY**

I'd prefer you not touch anything.

 _SR. picks up a picture frame on his desk, he looks it over to see it is a picture of TONY and ZIVA_

 **DINOZZO** **SR**

(Ignoring Tony's request)

Ziva.

 _SR takes a seat in the corner of the room in an arm chair._

 _Tony has a bit of a wake up moment and breaks concentration of his mysterious research on his computer_.

 **TONY**

Ziva? What?

DINOZZO SR

Might his have to do with her?

You don't talk about her. I figured-

 **TONY**

(Agitated)

Figured what, dad? Figured that if I'm keeping something from you, it has to be Ziva.

(Trying to explain it to himself)

I… I left that all…behind. NCIS, the work,

the people- all behind, in the past.

Where it should be.

 **DINOZZO** **SR**

Son.

You can try to convince me, but it's you that are not convinced. She was perfect.

I know. You act the same way about her that I did with your mother.

It was love. And to let go of something like that…

 **TONY**

I am not the one who decided to let it go! She…

(turns away)

Look where it got her.

FADES OUT

FLASHBACK: Tony and Ziva are in Berlin, on the hunt for Ilan Bodner.

Int. Nightclub- dim lighting, crowded

 _Ziva is sitting at the bar with Tony next to her._

 **ZIVA**

I lost him Tony.

 **TONY**

Dance with me.

 _The two embrace and start dancing._

 **TONY**

They're playing our song, sweet cheeks.

 **ZIVA**

(soft commanding)

Here, come to the far side of the floor.

 **TONY**

(with annoyance)

You do realize you have to be the girl, right?

 **ZIVA**

Then you lead

 **TONY**

You have him? I got nothin'

 **ZIVA**

Got him…headed for the bar

 **TONY**

What about Bodner, anything?

 **ZIVA**

Dammit I think he made me

 **TONY**

Alright, stay with me. I got him.

Act like you're just with me.

Romantic Jazz music fills the room. Ziva has a flash back.

Music fades out.

 _Young Ziva is dancing with her father, Eli David, in her childhood home._

 **YOUNG ZIVA**

How long will you be gone?

 **ELI**

This time it's different

I do not know when I'll be back

 **YOUNG ZIVA**

(puts head into her father's chest, hugging deeply)

 **ELI**

Oh my Ziva, one day you will dance with a man who deserves your love.

Ziva's Flashback exit.

 _Ziva is looking ito Tony's eyes._

TOTAL FLASHBACK EXIT.

END SCENE

FADE IN:

We see Tony sitting in a window-seat, red-eye flight. Destination unknown. He wears a black crew neck and black cargo pants. The only light is coming from the overhead. A tired, concerned look is apparent on his worry-ridden face. He reflects: (audio only)

 **ZIVA**

(angrily)Do not tell me that you love me!

 **TONY**

(pleading) If I said I didn't I _would be lying_

 **ZIVA**

I did not ask you to say _anything_. I did not ask you to find me. Yet here you are. Really, Tony, what did you expect?

 **TONY**

I expected you.

 **ZIVA**

(sighs) Maybe-

 **TONY**

I get on that plane tonight...I'm gone. And you're okay with that.

 **ZIVA**

That is not the reason. You know that.

 **TONY**

Do I?

EXTERIOR- DAY AFTERNOON

Tony is getting off the plane at a small airport. The sun is beaming down, heat and brightness. He's wearing dark sunglasses and carrying one duffel bag in one hand and loose papers in the other.

CARLOS RODRIGUEZ meets TONY at the gate. He is dressed in a black shirt tucked into regulation camo pants and belt with military boots.

 **CARLOS**

Anthony DiNozzo

 **TONY**

Tony. Nice to see you again, Rodriguez.

 **CARLOS**

Well, it's nice to see you considering I'm not a prime suspect in your murder case.

 **TONY**

Yeah, look I was just doing my job. Hey it turned out well for you

 **CARLOS**

Not for Officer Barnell, it didn't.

SOUNDS OF GUNFIRE AND GANG LAUGHTER

 **TONY**

What was that?!

 **CARLOS**

You gotta watch yourself around here. These guys aren't too fond of the American aroma.

 **TONY**

Pointing out the obvious.

 **CARLOS**

I'm serious, Tony. Al Bezzar, got a scent of US Navy lurking around here. Just be careful.

 **TONY**

They shouldn't be worried. I'm not here to gather intel.

 **CARLOS**

I guess I didn't read the report. Officer Purdy said you were coming up this way. I thought it would have to with the recent Navy investigation-

 **TONY**

Not with NCIS anymore. This is a _personal_ trip.

 **CARLOS**

To Damascus? Did you wake up this morning with a deathwish. One hell of a vacation.

 **TONY**

I brought enough sunscreen.

I'm trying to find someone.

CARLOS

Hm, must be someone important. For you to come all this way. Who is it?

 **TONY**

Ziva David.

FADE OUT: end scene


	3. Holding Her

Inspired by: "Aaron Burr, Sir (Act II reprise)" by Hamilton Original Broadway Cast

Episode: Season 10

A loud banging came from the outside of her apartment. She dragged her own body to the door to be greeted by _his_ face, "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Ziva was taken aback from his sudden coarseness towards her, "What's wrong with _me_? What's wrong with _you_?"

Tony rolled his eyes as she let the door open more for him to enter, "Oh come on! Ziva…"

"Tony, my father is dead. Everyone that has gotten too close is dead! Hell, I'm questioning my own existence right now."

"What? What are you talking about?"

"I feel like I'm running on fumes. Then you come knocking on my door asking me what _my_ problem is!

"Ziva, did it ever occur to you than if I _didn't_ care about you then I _wouldn't_ be knocking on your door?"

"I know. I know that you care but…"

"You don't want me here; you don't want me to be the one you talk to? Fine. I got it." He turned around "Have a decent night, Ziva."

"No!"

Tony slowly looked over his shoulder, his hand still on the door knob, "No?"

"Don't. _Don't leave_."

"Ziva, I don't want to stay if you're going to act like this."

"I won't. I promise. I will… _talk_."

She got out two glasses and filled them with something dry and wet. She liked the sting of the alcohol, he just needed something for his nerves, besides a percocet or a vicodin .

"Ziva, I know I'm going to regret this, but, looking back at your past with regrets is nothing but poison to your future. I mean, I regret a lot…"

"What do you regret?"

He let out a half-assed laugh, "It's nothing."

"Tell me!"

"I'm here to discuss you, not me. Remember?"

"Tell. Me!"

"Ziva! No!" Takes a gulp of the remaining liquid, slams it down on the coffee table. "Fine. I regret things like Jean, accepting Jenny's undercover assignment. I regret not following Jenny even when you urged me to. I regret putting work first. I regret not having a family. I mean, look at me. Work is my life."

She peered into her glass, avoiding eye contact with him, "You can still change things."

"No." He breathed, "I don't think I can…and that's okay."

She pushes her hair out of her face, sighs, "Well," she begins, "I know I'm not okay with it. I, too, have made my life like _this_."

"So you're going to leave NCIS?"

"I might. What do I have here?"

"I guess nothing." Silence, "It's getting late." He gets up and heads to the door.

"Where are you going?"

He turns to face her, his mouth straight, "I have tried to be a friend to you, tried to be someone you could trust..the least you could do is acknowledge, oh I don't know, I'm a reason to stick around?!"

She's still. Getting up, he freezes. They aren't breaking eye contact, he isn't frustrated with her anymore. She isn't going to let him leave.

Ziva now stands a foot away from him, her head tilted to one side. Her hands grasp at his chest.

He feels suddenly nervous, maybe more confused than scared. "Ziva? Ziva, what are you doing?"

She moves one of her hands to his cheek, warm and a little prickly. He is about to ask again, but his lips meet hers.

He is surprised, experiencing an out of body moment, like he isn't the one getting kissed by this incredible flight risk of a woman. Then, he catches up to speed, lives in the moment. Their lips move in unison.

But it is cut short. She pulls back.

"What's wrong?"

"I am sorry." She turns around. "Maybe you are right in wanting to leave."

He feels sorry for her, always questioning her actions (or lack thereof). "No. I won't leave you. Especially now."

"I made a mistake."

"No. You-" He corrects himself, "Both of us wanted to do that. Not a mistake."

He walks up behind her. She feels his body pressing against her back. She feels like she could melt. He provided strength and stability, something she found comforting.

He turns her around, wraps his hands around her waist, she matches perfectly into his arms; he lets her. Because, deep down, this is what he wanted all along. Maybe she knows it, too.

"How long could something like this last?" She asks into his neck.

He shuts his eyes for a moment, trying to figure an answer. "I honestly don't know, Ziva." And adds, "as long as you want it too."

She smiles, "Do we have time?"

He glances to his watch, "7 hours before we have to head to the office."

"Then you should stay here."

"Ziva-" He wants to protest, but decides the best feeling in the world is holding her. "sure."

 _Short, I know. Ugh. Want a scene written out in canon from an episode_? _Give me a prompt! Love you guys!_


	4. 2Faded

**Episode: *Season 9***

 **Inspired by: "Faded" (ODESZA Remix) by Zhu**

He always had his eyes on her.

Relationship to relationship; failed connections and missed opportunities. He should have known it would never work, so he never tried. She, on the other hand, made it an unintentional little game; everyone noticed (how could they not) except the only two people that mattered...

The weather took a turn for the worse. Snow started to fall down and encircle their car.

Behind the steering wheel, Tony stretched and let out a exasperated yawn- loud enough to grab his partner's attention away from her binoculars. "Alright, Tony. I get it. If you want to walk around, be my guest." Then she turned all of her attention on the little shack. He took this as an approval. As his legs were brought back to life, his mood did a quick 180.

They were supposed to be on a stakeout, waiting for the black Dodge pickup to roll around the bend of the trees. Snap a few photos and perhaps make an arrest if they found the grounds to do so. But, the truck hadn't come.

No sooner when he got back into the car, Ziva tugged at him to look at an unknown hooded man making his way into the shack. They both quietly got out and were careful not to slam any car doors. Only a moment later, Tony noticed the barrel of a shotgun poking out of the window, aimed at their direction.

His instincts made him move faster than he thought he could toward his partner. In that moment all he could think about is her. This woman that he loved. Did he think that correctly? Yes, he loved her. He would do anything for her, chase her around the world or give his own breath to bring her back to life. He hadn't lost her yet.

"Ziva! Look out!" Three shots rang out the same time Tony slammed Ziva into the snowy ground.

It took all but a few seconds for Ziva to recognize the situation. With her gun already loaded in her hand, she shot the unidentified man twice in the chest and once in the carotid; dead instantly. She was used to surprises, but this one took the air right out of her.

She hoped blinking a few times would wake her up into the present. That's when she noticed her partner just rolled off her and calling into NCIS.

"Gibbs is on his way, Ducky too." He said while taking photos of the body. She nodded and went inside the shack to gather evidence. He notices she's only going through the motions, something she does when she gets too introspective. If inner thought was a virus that grows and feeds off of energy.

He trudges through the snow and finds her in the corner looking through papers and a box of old cellphones and GPS systems. She notices his presence, lurking over her. "Suspect had over twenty phones. Multiple identities, could be ring leader."

He ignores her behavior for now, only comments on the case. "Looks like it. They still have their original chip?"

She picks up one of the phones and takes out the back, "I cannot tell for sure. Abby is going to have to look at it."

Gibbs showed up forty minutes later with Ducky and Palmer. McGee stayed behind on Gibbs' orders. He instructed Tony and Ziva to bring all of the evidence they had gathered to McGee and Abby right away.

The ride on the way back to the Navy Yard was quiet except for a few comments about the case. He wanted to get her to open up but he had a plan to do that after the case. Four hours later they had arrested a petty officer and packed up for the night.

He found her waiting for the elevator and smiled at her, she cordially smiled back for only a second.

"Hey, I was thinking about getting a drink. Wanna come?"

She pressed the button for the ground floor. She wanted to spend this night alone, just her, a book and a cold shower. But something in her turned to _not_ say no. "Sure."

She downed three drinks, he had only two beers. She found herself laughing at all of his corny jokes and feeling open enough to chat about things. Things he wanted to know.

"You want to know?"

"Yes."

She laughed, "No you don't"

He pushed on her shoulder, "I do, though."

"Oh come on Tony, don't be ridiculous. I wouldn't tell you even if your life depended on it."

He shook his head and continued to sip on the cool poison. "You know I won't let this go."

A cold sweat reaction to relief rains on her.

"Sure. You keep thinking that, Tony." She put her hand down to pat his knee. He stops her hand from leaving his leg. "What?"

"Why are you doing that thing with your lip?"

"What thing?"

"That thing where you subtly bite it." He leans in, "either you're thinking about something bad or you're worried about something." He dared to move her hair out of her eyes.

"Well, I was not aware I did that." She faked a smile. "Now can you let go of my hand now?"

He coyly gave Ziva a look and a squint, "Why? Does it make you uncomfortable?"

"Nothing makes me uncomfortable." She quickly protested.

"So you won't do a secret ninja move and murder me because-" He stopped himself as she turned away, looking anywhere but him. "I _am_ making you uncomfortable", he marveled.

"Tony."

He let her hand go free and she recoiled back to facing the bar and holding onto a cold glass. She still felt the heat from his hand on her skin. The worst part of this situation is that she liked it. She liked Tony touching her, she liked him.

"This is so not like you, Ziva. Did I do something or say something?"

"No. It's nothing. Really." _It's you! You and your psychoanalysis bullshit._

"Then why-"

"I" she interrupted him, "I never had a chance to _thank_ you."

His hand brushed up her arm, every hair perked up in response to his touch.

"Oh, well, we're partners." He shot a smile at her. "Besides, you did do the same thing for me once."

A smile formed on her face and he took that as a signal to get closer to the woman. When he reached for her she didn't snap farther away, she moved closer.

The eye contact remained in tact. All of the noise in the bar could not break their concentration. A million words could have been said in one glance. The fourth wall is being chipped away and he loves it.

Both of their minds were too slow in the process to stop themselves. He remembers earlier that day when she had almost fallen to her death by a gunshot wound, but he was lucky enough to jump into action and protect her. All he wanted in that moment was to hold onto this dark haired beauty. A foreign mystery when he first met her, unaware of the many cracks in the veneer...and he would be the one to cause them.

She finishes her drink to find his eyes still looking at her. She softly whispers, "Take me away from here" with a smile. Her hand moved to his chest and she notices his pulse aligned with her breathes. All he could do was nod.

He was invited up to her apartment and happily obliged to the offer. She insisted he try this pastry she made the day before and pair it with some cool dessert liquor.

Tony stepped in and closed the door behind him. He removed his jacket, waiting for Ziva to say something. A short conversations turns to a question making her hide behind excuses.

 _They were looking at each other for the very first time where they could actually turn their over-the-top friendship to a full blown, over the moon, relationship…_

 _Standing a mere inches apart, the two were like engines. Heat radiating or two magnets feeling so impossibly drawn to the other._

"If you're going to hide. I want to hide with you." He moved the back of her hand to his lips, softly leaving a warm kiss on her knuckles. He looks her eyes for any sign to proceed. He finds more underneath her shirt while his hands and wrists run along her spine.

She says the words he knew existed between them. "I need you." Yes, it is love when two people need each other for the rest of their lives.

Slowly, taking all that's in her being, she touches his lips with hers. So soft and sweet turns to hungry. "I need you, too" The moment they hold themselves to really look at the predicament they're in, they uncover the emotions that's been creeping to the surface for years.

"I can't go back now."

"I know." She takes his hand and leads him to the couch. Her blouse is thrown to the floor and his is tossed to the other side of the couch. "This is what you want?"

"If only I could have told you years ago" He breaths out between kisses. "You don't know how much I want this."

She grabs her throw off the couch and rolls it out onto the floor. He lays her on it and covers her skin with kisses and delicate touches. She succombs to the heat and forces him on his back.

She wakes up to the Sunday morning sunlight shining through the window. She rolls onto her side to stare at her partner. His feet were tangled with hers and his arm rested perfectly on her hip. She never felt so _at home_ in all her life. He stirs awake to Ziva nibbling on his ear.

He catches her in mid-act and grabs her wrists, wrestling a little bit. He pulls Ziva against his bare chest. The feeling of his bare skin against her bare back made her dissolve into him. "I am throwing rule 12 out the window, Miss David."


	5. Bad Intentions

_**Inspired by: One time, Marian Hill ; Bad Intentions Niykee Heaton/Migos**_

A reservist came into their bullpen mid-day looking for an Agent David. It was the third time Tony saw him on this floor. He had that _goofy_ grin on his face, with all the body language to suggest he wanted to do more than talk.

Tony felt threatened, it wasn't the first time. Ray, Adam, Michael..."Well, Agent David is out of the office. I'm sure I can help you..uh, officer.."

"Travis."

Before he could respond, Ziva came from the elevator carrying two folders, Tony eyed her.

Tony gave her a sneer and sat back down at his desk, putting his head back into a manilla folder.

Ziva led the man upstairs. Tony only looked back a couple times to observe her face, her tiny gestures. Sometimes he wished he could know what goes on in the mind of that furry little Israeli.

When Ziva came down without the reservist, interest grew within. He waited a minute before following her into the restroom. She was re-tying her hair back when he closed the door. Ziva noticed but continued finishing the task.

"So Navy guy didn't cut it for you?" His brows were furrowed and mouth straight.

She smiles into the mirror, her face dripping with amusement.

"I thought he could give the director a legup on an unsolved case."

"Yeah, well, I'm sure he could get a legup on something else.." He instantly regrets that comment. But he couldn't help himself and his typical brashness.

She turned around with her arms crossed, leaning against the counter.

"You are acting like a jealous boyfriend, Tony"

"What?" Did he really hear that correctly? "I am not!" he accused.

She twisted around from the bathroom sink to size him up. "Really?" Tony noticed the slick seductive way her tongue ran across the word. He felt like a deer caught in the headlights. "Because maybe I had hoped Travis could help the director, while another _very special_ agent could help me."

Slowly but surely, Tony got out of his frustration haze and plunged into this whole new whirl-wind feeling. "Are you...are you _flirting_ with me, Miss David?"

She chuckled, "No."

"Hm, okay." He turned around and headed towards the door, then he felt her hand grabbing his wrist. He stopped in his trace, expecting the unexpected. "Okay I am jealous but that doesn't mean you have to kill me in the ladies room."

She pulled him towards her. She looked up at him in a manner Tony couldn't tell if it suggested murder or fiery attraction. Instantaneously he knew which one: she planted a kiss on his lips that only lasted a few seconds. His lips were softer than what she remembered. She pulled back to examine his reaction: stunned. Just the way she liked him. Completely at her will.

She walked past him to open the door and go back to the bullpen. She noticed him walking back to his desk with a new confident stride a minute later.

Within ten minutes, she got a text from the man himself: _Scorsese on DVD. Your place?_

She looked over her computer to find him reading files, too focused to be real. She replied back a minute later: _Okay._

The moment Gibbs sent them home for the night, Ziva and Tony waited until McGee and Gibbs left to leave together.

They stepped into the elevator and immediately hit the emergency brake.

She thought he would go on a rant, but instead he turned to her and pressed her against the elevator railing. He pressed a deep, searing kiss onto her lips. It was scary to her how much she liked it. No, she loved it. The way his body felt, not crushing her against the railing, but putting just enough weight against her that ensured her capture. She threw her hands to his hair and softly tangled her fingers in the mass. He pulled back to examine the woman; trailing her body with his eyes to every bit of curve she had. He wants to explore all of it. She reached over and switched off the emergency brake.

Without looking at her, Tony quietly told her, "Movie time is gonna have to wait."

Ziva snickered, not because of his typical ridiculousness, but because it was the blatant truth.


	6. Everyone Knows

Her hands laced with his, nothing more serene in a night like this where the wind and rain muffled out everything else going on in the night. He had a drink more than what he usually slugged down, while she drank less than her standard. The lighting in her apartment was low tonight, drapes were tied shut, and her hair long and looser than ever. He loved the way she smelt; coconut and shea butter.

She liked the way he was so not _not_ obvious whenever his glances at her turned into longer looks. He reached over to her side and lightly touched her with the very tips of his fingers. A shiver ran down her spine, causing her to buck. Like a lightning bolt, she grabbed his hand and applied force to one of his pressure points.

It was all in fun, but because Tony felt real pain from the nerve pinching, she let go and scolded him not to even think of tickling her.

"Alright, fine, ninja girl."

She looked back to the TV and then looked back him, rubbing his wrist. She felt bad about applying that much force when he only wanted to see her laugh.

"I am sorry." Her eyes sympathetic, "I know I can be-"

"Deadly?"

"Uh, I was going to say _aggressive."_

He let go of his wrist and looked her in the eyes then smiled sweetly. "It's fine. I just know not to touch you... _ever again_."

But she wanted him to touch her. She wanted him closer than he was now. Suddenly, she had the urge to lessen the distance between them. "I don't think you could handle that, Tony." She moved her right hand into his hair, where it was so thick and soft. His eyes blinked slowly; she knew from experience he loved his hair played with.

And then Tony's phone began to ring, he took it out of his back pocket then saw the caller ID: Gibbs.

Ziva got up to get her shoes on, why else would Gibbs be calling him? A spur-of-the-moment case. _Must be someone important._

He hung up the phone and called back to Ziva,"we have to get to the office two hours earlier. We both have a flight out to Bahrain."

" _Great_. They want me to go because I speak Arabic or because they think I love spending an extended time in a cramped plane?"

He laughed, "Don't get sarcastic, now. Gibbs told me to tell you."

The it dawned on both of them. "Wait, how did Gibbs know we're together?"

"I don't know. Maybe he meant 'call' you?"

" _Maybe_. But wouldn't he say 'call' instead of 'tell'?"

Silence. A good time to change the subject.

Or change the mood. Standing up behind Tony, who was fixated on the movie, she laid one of her cold hands on the back of his neck. He yelped and swiftly turned around to see Ziva lurking behind him, smiling mischievously.

"Ziva." He sauntered over to her and got right in her face. She didn't step back but held her ground.

Her eyes were dark and so was his. She was expecting his lack of patience to get the best of him and kiss her already. He smiled and looked away, "I should go. We have an early flight."

Her smile fell; then again, she could play the game.

She could play the game better than he could. "Yeah, maybe. I'm just going to go take a shower." She started to unbutton her shirt and walked towards the door to let Tony out until he stopped her.

"Thought you wanted to leave."

"I just remembered that I left some clothes here. So.."

"So?" Ziva is starting to make her way to her room when two large hands wrap around her waist and a face is breathing on her neck.

He turns her around, a serious look on his face. "I'm not going to play chess with you. I mean its fun."

"But?"

"I care about you and maybe after we get back, we could go out for dinner or... _something_?

Her lips twist up and she hugs him; returns the gesture. "Come on. Let's go to bed."

Tony had his arms wrapped around her, but one question made room for itself in his mind, causing him not to sleep...quite yet. "Uh, Zee?"

She sleepily answered, "Yes?"

"Do you think Gibbs knows?"


End file.
